slimerancherfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Шаблон:Slimepedia
} |unknown= |Pink Slime=Русский='Слизеология:' Розовая Слизь – самая распространённая на Далеко-Далёко. Она весёлая, послушная и самая простая в разведении. Розовая слизь съест всё, что вы поместите перед ней, при этом у неё нет предпочтений в еде, и её плорт наименее ценный среди других видов. Опасности для слизевода: Розовая слизь не требует много внимания. Она нежная, податливая, чувствует себя очень счастливой рядом со слизеводом и встречается повсюду на Далёко. Но по этой причине нельзя далеко отойти, не найдя немного розового плорта, что может привести к появлению ларго, а затем... Плортономика: Розовый плорт - отличный "типичный универсальный материал", используемый в производстве всего, от продуктов питания до бытовых моющих средств. По всей Земле люди едят бургеры, подслащая свой кофе и натирая полы в своих домах продукцией из розового плорта. В этом и заключается существенная универсальность! |-|Английский='Slimeology:' Pink Slimes are the most common slime found on the Far, Far Range. They’re cheerful, docile, and the easiest of all slimes to ranch. A pink slime will eat anything you put in front of it, though they have no favorite food, and their plorts are the least valuable of all slimes. Risks: Not much to worry about with a pink slime. They're soft, squishy, very happy to be around a rancher, and found all over the Range. But because of this, a rancher won't go far without finding a few pink plorts, which can lead to largos, and then... Plortonomics: Pink Plorts are an excellent 'multipurpose generic substance' used to manufacture everything from food products to household cleaners. All over earth, people are eating burgers, sweetening their coffees or scrubbing their floors with pink plort products. That's some serious versatility! |Rock Slime=Русский='Слизеология:' Каменная Слизь получила своё название благодаря каменной короне из острых шипов на вершине её скользкого тела. Однако её привязанность к минералам этим не ограничивается: каменная слизь – строгая вегетарианка, чьим наибольшим пристрастием является аппетитный хруст свёклобиения. Опасности для слизевода: Опасность каменной слизи, должно быть, очевидна: её каменная корона достаточно остра, чтобы проткнуть насквозь ботинки хозяина ранчо. Но это ещё не всё по поводу внимательности к тому месту, куда ступаете, ведь эти камешки постоянно вращаются. Если увидите, что каменная слизь набирает обороты, собираясь кувыркнуться, лучше всего освободить ей путь. Плортономика: Каменный плорт ценят за то, что он является ключевой составляющей в производстве “синего металла” – удивительного сплава, который прочнее титана и легче пластика. Благодаря поразительной прочности синий металл часто используется как ключевой компонент в строительстве корпусов для звездолётов, способных разгоняться до скорости света, а также в производстве протезов и защитных чехлов для голофона. |-|Английский='Slimeology:' Rock slimes earned their name from the rocky crown of sharp spikes atop their slimy bodies. But their affection for minerals doesn't end with their appearance: rock slimes are strict vegetarians, favoring the satisfying crunch of the heart beet most of all. Risks: The dangers of a rock slime should be fairly obvious: their rocky crown is sharp enough to pierce straight through a rancher's boots. But it's not all about watching where you're stepping as these rocks are always rolling. When you see a rock slime revving up for a tumble, it's best to get out of the way. Plortonomics: Rock plorts are prized for being a key component in the production of 'blue metal,' an amazing alloy that's stronger than titanium and lighter than plastic. Because of its amazing strength, blue metal is often a key component in the hulls of light-speed capable starships, synthetic appendages, and protective holophone cases. |Phosphor Slime=Русский='Слизеология:' Фосфорная слизь появляется ночью и летает в лунном свете на своих полупрозрачных крылышках. Фосфорная слизь имеет светящееся ядро, которое пульсирует мягким свечением, что позволяет легко их обнаружить. Это по этой причине хозяева ранчо иногда говорят о них как о "невысоких звёздах". Опасности для слизевода: Фосфорная слизь имеет особые потребности по сравнению с обычной. Фосфорная слизь и её плорт быстро исчезнут, будучи незащищёнными от солнечного света, а это значит, что хозяин ранчо может легко потерять всю прибыль с загонов с фосфорной слизью, если не примет мер предосторожности. Хозяину ранчо нужно либо вакать их, пока не рассвело, либо держать фосфорную слизь там, где постоянно темно - в местах вроде пещеры. Плортономика: Люминесцентное соединение внутри фосфорного плорта производит свет свыше 100 лет, что делает его невероятно экологичным способом освещения на Земле. Города по всему земному шару постепенно переходят на фосфорное освещение, экономя триллионы гигаватт энергии ежедневно. К тому же если втереть эту штуку в волосы, они светятся и действительно круто выглядят. |-|Английский='Slimeology:' Phosphor slimes come out at night, flying about the moonlit range upon their translucent wings. Phosphor slimes have a luminescent slime core that pulses with a soft glow, making them easy to spot. It's for this reason ranchers sometimes refer to them as 'low stars.' Risks: Phosphor slimes have special needs compared to your typical slime. A phosphor slime and its plorts will quickly vanish if exposed to sunlight, meaning a rancher could quickly lose an entire corral's worth of phosphor slimes if they're not careful. Ranchers must either vac them up before daybreak or keep phosphor slimes in a place that is perpetually dark, like a cave. Plortonomics: The luminescent compound found within phosphor plorts can produce light for over 100 years, making it an incredibly eco-friendly form of illumination on Earth. Cities across the globe are slowly switching over to phosphor lights, saving trillions of gigawatts of energy daily. Plus if you rub the stuff in your hair, it glows and looks really cool. |Tabby Slime=Русский='Слизеология:' Полосатая Слизь имеет много любопытных сходств с домашними кошками на Земле. С её задорными ушками, полосатой спиной и виляющим хвостом её можно ошибочно принять чуть ли не за настоящую кошку - если бы она не состояла целиком из клейкой слизи, конечно. Опасности для слизевода: Полосатая Слизь, как правило, не представляет опасности для хозяина ранчо, но, как бы то ни было, подобно своей духовной родственнице с Земли, она часто оказывается причиной большого беспорядка. Полосатая слизь любит утаскивать разные вещи, которые сама не ест, такие как фрукты и овощи, что приводит к множеству незапланированных трансформаций в ларго на Далёко. Плортономика: Полосатый плорт является ключевым ингредиентом для различных ‘повышающих производительность’ продуктов, которые снабжают потребителя приливом энергии полосатой слизи с избытком. В то время как во всём мире спортсмены принимают их, чтобы получить преимущество, затянувшееся применение часто приводит к ‘неконтролируемым виляниям задом’ – другой (менее желательной) особенности полосатой слизи. |-|Английский='Slimeology:' Tabby slimes share many curious similarities to domesticated house cats of Earth. With their perky ears, striped backs, and swaying tails, you'd almost mistake them for a true feline... if they weren't made entirely of gooey slime, of course. Risks: A tabby slime generally doesn't mean any harm to a rancher, but like their spiritual Earth cat cousins, often causes a great deal of chaos anyway. Tabby slimes love to steal things they don't eat, like fruits and veggies, resulting in lots of unintended largo transformations on the Range. Plortonomics: Tabby plorts are a key ingredient in a variety of 'performance enhancing' products that grant the consumer a surge of the tabby slime's signature energy and exuberance. And while athletes the world over take them to gain an edge, prolonged use often results in 'uncontrollable butt wiggles,' another (less desirable) signature of the tabby slime. |Boom Slime=Русский='Слизеология:' Бум-Слизь часто сначала слышно и только потом видно. Склизкие клетки бум-слизи постоянно вибрируют, заставляя слизь всё с большей силой растрескиваться, пока в конце концов она не взорвётся. Тем не менее бум-слизь всегда остаётся невредимой, разве что несколько ошеломлённой. Опасности для слизевода: Бум-слизь постоянно разрастается до неминуемого взрыва, делающего её весьма опасной для слизеводов. Вдобавок к физическому вреду, который наносят её взрывы, эта слизь способна запускать всю окружающую слизь в воздух, из-за чего её сложно содержать в загоне. Плортономика: Крайне нестабильный бум-плорт нашёл себе применение повсюду, включая питание ракетных двигателей и подрыв. Военные организации ценят его за крайне разрушительные возможности в 'медицинских технологиях и других исследованиях'. Подумать только! |-|Английский='Slimeology:' Boom slimes are often heard before they're seen. The slime cells of a boom slime are constantly vibrating, causing their slime to increasingly crackle with energy before ultimately exploding. However, the boom slime always comes out unscathed, though always a little dazed. Risks: Boom slimes are constantly building toward an inevitable explosion, making them quite hazardous to ranchers. In addition to those explosions causing bodily harm, they also have the capacity to send all nearby slimes flying into the air, making them a hard slime to corral. Plortonomics: Highly volatile boom plorts have all sorts of applications, including powering rocket thrusters and demolitions. Military organizations value their highly destructive capabilities for ‘medical technology and other research.’ Imagine that! |Honey Slime=Русский='Слизеология:' Медовая слизь - это очень странная порода слизи, состоящей из гипервкусного слизевого соединения. Большинство слизеологов считает это результатом того, что клетки этой слизи имитируют природные сахара фруктов и цветочного нектара Далеко-Далёко. Большинство слизеводов согласятся, что её плорт восхитительно вкусен с хлопьями. Опасности для слизевода: Самая большая опасность, исходящая от медовой слизи, заключается в её плорте. Медовый плорт самый сладкий и вкусный плорт, известный на Далеко-Далёко. Другая слизь может обнаружить его с гораздо большего расстояния, чем обычный плорт, и сделать всё, чтобы заполучить сладость. Хозяевам ранчо с медовой слизью следует принять меры предосторожности во избежание незапланированных обращений в ларго или того хуже... Плортономика: Медовый плорт очень ценится производителями продуктов питания. Несмотря на то что этот плорт от природы невероятно сладок, то открытие, что его можно превратить в ещё более сладкое вещество, подняло на него спрос. Известно, что этот улучшенный медовый плорт набрал беспрецедентных 867 очков по Werner-Thompkins-Hong шкале приторности, всего из-за нескольких баллов не войдя в 'не для употребления человеком'. |-|Английский='Slimeology:' Honey slimes are an odd breed of slime composed of a hyper-sweet slime compound. Most slime scientists believe this to be the result of their slime cells replicating the natural sugars found in the fruits and floral nectars of the Far, Far Range. Most ranchers agree their plorts taste great on cereal. Risks: The greatest danger a honey slime poses is found in their plorts. Honey plorts are the sweetest, most delicious plorts known on the Far, Far Range. Other slimes can detect them from much further away than a normal plort and will do everything in their means to get them. A rancher with honey slimes needs to be careful about unintended largos, or worse... Plortonomics: Honey plorts are highly prized by food manufacturers. Though the plorts are naturally incredibly sweet, the discovery that they could be further refined into an even sweeter substance made their demand soar. These refined honey plorts are said to score an unprecedented 867 on the Werner-Thompkins-Hong sacchrino scale, just a few points shy of 'not fit for human consumption.' |Puddle Slime=Русский='Слизеология:' Слизь-Лужица - это редкий вид слизи, которая обитает в пресных водоёмах на Далёко. Эта слизь, в отличие от многих других видов, не ест фруктов, овощей или мяса. Вместо этого слизь-лужица впитывает воду всем своим телом, пока находится на поверхности водоёма. Слизи-лужице нужна пресная вода, чтобы выжить, и она быстро испаряется, если проводит на любой другой поверхности слишком много времени. Опасности для слизевода: Содержание слизи-лужицы не грозит опасностями, ей просто нужен серьёзный уход. Слизеводу потребуется резервуар с пресной водой, например пруд, в котором она могла бы сидеть, так как без воды слизь-лужица испарится. Кроме того, её плорт разрушается, как только касается чего бы то ни было, кроме воды. И напоследок: слизь-лужица чрезвычайно стеснительна и не станет производить плорт, если поблизости находится более 3 других особей слизи. В общем, слизью-лужицей лучше заниматься опытным фермерам, а не тем, у кого ещё молоко на губах не обсохло. Плортономика: Плорт слизи-лужицы почти целиком состоит из немыслимого гидросоединения, известного химикам во всей галактике как H2Oххххх. Это соединение используется для создания абсурдно дорогой брендовой бутилированной питьевой воды, модной среди элиты там, на Земле. В то время как некоторые спорят о том, что есть небольшая разница между её вкусом и вкусом водопроводной воды, другие всерьёз этого не понимают. |-|Английский='Slimeology:' Puddle slimes are a rare species of slime that live in fresh water pools found on the range. These slimes don't eat fruits, veggies, or meat like most other slimes. Instead, puddle slimes absorb water into their bodies while they sit on the surface of a pool. Puddle slimes need fresh water to survive and will quickly evaporate if left on any other surface for too long. Risks: Puddle slimes aren't risky to manage, they just require a fair bit of maintenance. A rancher needs a pool of fresh water, like a pond, available for a puddle slime to sit in as they will evaporate if away from water. Additionally, puddle plorts burst as soon as they touch anything but fresh water. Finally, puddle slimes are exceptionally shy and will not produce plorts if they are in close proximity to more than 3 other slimes. Overall, a puddle slime is a better fit for a more experienced rancher, not one still wet behind the ears. Plortonomics: Puddle plorts are made almost entirely from an incredible hydro compound known by chemists across the galaxy as H2Ohhhhh. This compound is used to create an absurdly expensive brand of bottled drinking water that is sought after by the elite back on Earth. While some people argue that there is little difference in taste between it and tap water, those people seriously are not getting it. |Hunter Slime=Русский='Слизеология:' Слизь-Охотник является дикой кузиной полосатой слизи. Являясь более умным созданием по сравнению с игривой полосатой, слизь-охотник превосходит её в умении незаметно подкрадываться к курам, обитающим на Далеко-Далёко. Слизеологическое строение слизи-охотника одарило её природной способностью к маскировке, которая делает эту слизь почти совершенно невидимой. Единственное, что выдаёт её, - это огромные миндалевидной формы глаза, которые в темноте можно часто заметить зависшими над землёй. Эффект, который они производят, ни о чём не подозревавшие слизеводы часто описывают как "ааааААААА!". Опасности для слизевода: Слизь-Охотник обладает обострёнными чувствами и способен обнаруживать добычу, находясь на огромном расстоянии от неё. Это делает поиски подходящего места для загонов с Охотниками непростой задачей. Кроме того, дикое начало, присущее охотникам, передаётся и всем ларго, сформированным из их плорта. Только что созданный ларго-охотник всегда будет одичавшим! Осведомлённый об этом хозяин ранчо всегда знает, что разводить ларго-охотников нужно неторопливо, имея несколько кур под рукой, чтобы успокоить одичавшую слизь. Плортономика: Удивительно то, что сыворотка, добываемая из плорта слизи-охотника, может на самом деле сделать человека невидимым! Эффект длится всего около суток, и тем не менее эта сыворотка невероятна популярна на Земле, так как многие находят, что она оказывает успокаивающее действие. Иногда хочется просто исчезнуть на время. Но проходит приблизительно день, и вы понимаете, что не только вы хотите снова стать видимым, но и другие тоже соскучились по вам. |-|Английский='Slimeology:' The hunter slime is the wild cousin of the tabby slime. A much more capable creature than the playful tabbies, the hunter slime excels at stalking the chickens of the Far, Far Range. A hunter slime's slimological makeup allows for a natural cloaking ability that renders it almost completely invisible. Their only tell is in their giant, almond eyes, which can often be seen hovering in the dark. This effect is often described by unsuspecting ranchers as 'aaaahhhhHHH!' Risks: A hunter slime has keen senses and can detect its prey from great distances. This makes finding a good location for their corrals challenging. Additionally, the wild nature of the hunter is also passed on to any largos formed form its plorts. A newly created hunter largo will always be feral! A prepared rancher knows that breeding hunter largos should always be done slowly, with a few chickens on hand to calm them down. Plortonomics: Amazingly, a serum can be made from hunter slime plorts that can actually render a person invisible! The effect only lasts for about a day, but this serum is nonetheless incredibly popular back on Earth as many people find its effects very soothing. Sometimes you feel like you just want to disappear for a while. But then about a day goes by and you realize that not only did you miss being seen, but others missed seeing you too. |Rad Slime=Русский='Слизеология:' Неизвестно, является ли рад-слизь, иногда называемая 'радами', результатом воздействия внешних источников излучения или каких-то естественных процессов в пределах Далеко-Далёко. Неважно, рад-слизь испускает настолько мощную радиоактивную ауру, что светится в темноте! Опасности для слизевода: Радиоактивная аура рад-слизи способна вызывать рад-отравление у слизевода, если тот находится в её пределах слишком долго. Советуем хозяевам ранчо контролировать у себя уровень облучения при взаимодействии с этими зелёными сферами гамма-слизи, так как затянувшееся взаимодействие может нанести телу серьёзный вред или даже хуже. Плортономика: Учитывая, что рады, по сути, являются мобильными аккумуляторами, неудивительно, что крупные корпорации ценят рад-плорт за его невероятную способность вырабатывать энергию. Большая часть рад-плорта превращается в 'плортониум', а на нём работает всё, от последнего голофона до радиоволновой микроварки. |-|Английский='Slimeology:' It's unknown if rad slimes, sometimes called 'raddies,' came to be from external radiation sources or from something naturally ocurring within the Far, Far Range. Regardless, rad slimes emit such a potent aura of radiation they glow in the dark! Risks: A rad slime's radioactive aura can induce rad poisoning in a rancher if they remain within it for too long. Ranchers are advised to monitor their rad exposure levels when handling these green globs of gamma goo as extended exposure can cause serious bodily harm, or worse. Plortonomics: Given that raddies are basically mobile batteries, it’s no surprise that corporations value rad plorts for their incredible energy-producing capabilities. Most rad plorts get turned into ‘plortonium’ and everything from the latest holophone to a radwave microcook system runs on the stuff. |Gold Slime=Русский='Слизеология:' Наиболее неуловимой и востребованной из всех видов слизи, несомненно, является золотая слизь. Очень мало известно об этих скользких существах, так как их невозможно поймать. Золотая слизь быстра, как вспышка, и тут же бросается бежать из поля зрения слизевода. Если слизевод хочет получить выгоду от встречи с золотой слизью, ему придётся соображать быстро. Опасности для слизевода: Золотая слизь не представляет никаких прямых угроз для слизевода, но её появление часто вызывает панику и приводит к (иногда фатальным) ошибкам. Кроме того, единственный способ получить золотой плорт - это выстрелить в золотую слизь любым припасённым в вашем вакпаке ресурсом. Это действие обеспечивает золотым плортом, но также оставляет след в виде увеличения ресурсов на данной территории, что приводит к незапланированному появлению ларго или чего-нибудь хуже. Плортономика: У золотого плорта мало практических применений, но это самый дорогой плорт, просто потому, что он блестящий и редкий. Там, на Земле, верхушка общества любит украшать себя драгоценностями из золотого плорта, значительно превышающего ценность любых земных драгоценных металлов. Поэтому хозяин ранчо никогда не должен упускать шанс получить один или два золотых плорта при случайной встрече с золотой слизью. |-|Английский='Slimeology:' The most elusive and sought after of all slime species is easily the gold slime. Very little is known about these slippery creatures as they have proven impossible to capture. Gold slimes are quick as a flash and will immediately begin to flee ranchers on sight. If a rancher is to profit from an encounter with a gold slime, they need to think quick. Risks: Gold slimes produce no direct risks to a rancher but their appearance often induces panic and leads to (sometimes fatal) mistakes. Further, the only way to obtain gold plorts is to strike a gold slime with any spare resources in your vac. Doing so can produce a gold plort, though it also leaves a trail of additional resources in the area, leading to unintended largos, or worse. Plortonomics: Gold plorts have little practical use and are the most valuable of all plorts simply because they are shiny and rare. Back on Earth, the elite love to adorn themselves in jewelry made of gold plorts, far exceeding the value of any terrestrial precious metal. For this reason a rancher should never pass up the chance to get a gold plort or two from a chance encounter with a gold slime. |Lucky Slime=Русский='Слизеология:' Слизь Удачи - это чудной вид полосатой слизи, которую, похоже, восхищает вид блестящих объектов, особенно монеток ньюбаксов. Слизь Удачи проглатывает любую монетку, какую найдёт, и та придаёт слизи отчётливый звенящий звук при движении. И всё же монеты не могут составить сбалансированную диету, и слизь удачи всё ещё жадно глотает мясо любого типа. При этом из-за недостатка места в скользком животике слизи удачи её тело взрывается ливнем из ньюбаксов. Этот взрыв часто запускает саму слизь удачи в воздух. Заметив слизевода, слизь удачи вскоре поспешно ретируется. Неизвестно ни об одном слизеводе, который был бы настолько умел или, возможно, достаточно удачлив, что смог бы поймать эту ускользающую слизь. Опасности для слизевода: Слизь Удачи создаёт ту же опасность для слизеводов, что и другая редкая слизь: преимущественно несчастные случаи во время погони за ней, что может приводить к гибели слизевода. Обещание небольших богатств при неожиданных встречах со слизью удачи заставило немалое число слизеводов броситься в Море Слизи очертя голову. Эти происшествия привели к тому, что самые суеверные из слизеводов стали считать слизь удачи плохим предзнаменованием или способом мироздания испытать их бескорыстность. Эти слизеводы полностью игнорируют слизь удачи и даже прогоняют её прочь. Ну, пока не услышат этот звон ньюбаксов, и потом, может быть, всего лишь один выстрел не навредит... Плортономика: Нет данных о том, производит ли слизь удачи какой-либо плорт. Ведущие слизеологи считают, что это оттого, что слизь удачи не является по-настоящему отдельным видом слизи, скорее слизь удачи - это просто аномальная полосатая слизь, чей окрас поблёк в результате поглощения такого большого числа монет. Возможно, это самое изменение стало причиной прекращения производства плорта. |-|Английский='Slimeology:' Lucky slimes are a strange variant of tabby slimes that seem to have a fascination with shiny objects, particularly newbuck coins. A lucky slime gobbles up any coin it can find, giving it a distinct jingling sound as they move about. However, coins don't make for a balanced diet and a lucky slime will still greedily devour meat of any kind. In so doing, its body bursts with a shower of newbucks, having little room left in its slimy tummy. This burst often sends the lucky slime flying into the air. Upon detecting a rancher, the lucky slime will soon make a hasty retreat. No known rancher has ever been skillful enough, or perhaps lucky enough, to capture one of these slippery slimes. Risks: Lucky slimes pose the same risk to ranchers as other rare slimes: mainly, accidents in their pursuit that can lead to a rancher's demise. The promise of a small fortune when encountering a lucky slime has led more than a few ranchers head-first into the slime sea. This occurence has led some of the more superstitious ranchers to see the lucky slime as a bad omen, or perhaps as the universe testing their greed. These ranchers will ignore lucky slimes altogether, even purposefully shooing them away. Well, until you hear those newbucks jingling, and then, maybe just one shot couldn't hurt... Plortonomics: A lucky slime isn't known to produce plorts of any kind. Leading slime scientists believe this to be the result of the lucky slime not being a true slime variant. Rather, lucky slimes are believed to be just an abnormal tabby slime: one whose color has faded as a result of ingesting so many coins. It is perhaps this very change that also led to ceasing plort production. |Crystal Slime=Русский='Слизеология:' Кристальная Слизь считается родственницей каменной слизи, она тоже увенчана короной из мерцающих кристальных шипов. Похоже, что кристальная слизь сама формирует эти кристальные шипы, генерируя огромное количество тепла и деформируя минералы вокруг себя, - поистине чужеродное поведение. Опасности для слизевода: Острые кристаллы, украшающие корону кристальной слизи, нанесут серьёзный вред прикоснувшемуся, а что ещё хуже, так это то, что кристальная слизь без конца покрывает всё вокруг себя немалыми скоплениями опасных кристаллов. Эти скопления кристаллов ультрагорячие и разбиваются, если в них плеснуть воды, и есть предположение, что они служат кристальной слизи способом выведения собственного внутреннего тепла наружу. Плортономика: Несмотря на то что кристаллы, созданные кристальной слизью, очень нестабильны, кристальный плорт, подобно остальным видам плорта, гораздо более чистый материал и используется слизеологами в создании множества прозрачных сплавов. Эта инновация полностью визуально преобразила мегаполисы на Земле, где теперь улицы лучше освещаются, и добавила "воздуха" в пространство в целом. Архитекторы часто описывают эти прозрачные металлы как "гораздо более освежающие, чем обычные, скучные металлы". |-|Английский='Slimeology:' Believed to be a cousin of the rock slime, the crystal slime is covered in a crown of shimmering, crystal spikes. These spikes seem to form from the crystal slime generating a tremendous amount of internal heat and warping the minerals around them; a truly alien behavior. Risks: The sharp crystals adorned on the crystal slime's crown will cause a great deal of harm if touched. Worse still, the crystal slime routinely creates large patches of hazardous crystals in the environment around them. Thought to be a means of expelling internal heat, these crystal patches are ultra-hot, and can be shattered if splashed with water. Plortonomics: Though the crystals prouduced by a crystal slime are highly unstable, a crystal plort, like all plorts, is far more pure and can be used by slime scientists to engineer a variety of metals that are completely transparent. This innovation has led to metropolitan areas on Earth completely transforming visually, allowing more light to reach the streets and the space as a whole a chance to 'breathe.' Architects often describe these transparent metals as 'so totally cooler than normal, boring metals.' |Quantum Slime=Русский='Слизеология:' Вероятнее всего, квантовая слизь стала результатом какого-то события, которое случилось очень давно в Древних Руинах. Квантовая Слизь способна всенепременно излучать другие возможные реальности своего существования. Известные как «призраки», эти реальности могут стать явью, стоит только квантовой слизи слиться с реальностью призрака и таким образом успешно телепортироваться. Опасности для слизевода: Учитывая её уникальные способности, квантовая слизь может быть самой тяжёлой в управлении. Фермеру надо научиться распознавать, когда квантовая слизь готова перенять реальность призрака, и действовать быстро, чтобы накормить её или хотя бы облить пресной водой в качестве временной меры. Плортономика: Многие считают, что квантовые плорты хранят секрет безграничных ресурсов. Учитывая способность квантовой слизи изменять реальность, теория гласит, что, вскрывая потенциал квантового плорта, можно создать технологию, которая сведёт воедино реальности других существ в нашу реальность и... ну, в общем и целом, мы говорим о клонировании вещей. Бесконечные энергия, курицы - да что угодно. Возможно, совсем без вредных побочных явлений. |-|Английский='Slimeology:' Quantum slimes appear to have resulted from some sort of event that took place in the Ancient Ruins long ago. At all times, the quantum slime is capable of emitting other possible realities of their being. Called 'ghosts,' these other realities can come true, with the quantum slime aligning with the reality of the ghost, effectively teleporting. Risks: Quantum slimes can be one of the most difficult slimes to manage, given their unique abilities. A rancher needs to learn to detect when quantum slimes are primed to take over the reality of a ghost and act quickly, such as feeding them or just splashing them with some fresh water as a temporary measure. Plortonomics: Quantum plorts are believed by many to hold the secret to infinite resources. Given the quantum slime's ability to change reality, it's theorized that unlocking the potential of quantum plorts could allow for a technology that converges the realities of other entities into our reality and- well, basically we're talking about cloning stuff. Infinite energy, chickens, whatever. Probably no harmful side effects to this at all. |Dervish Slime=Русский='Слизеология:' Дервиш-Слизь – это кружащийся, бурлящий комок энергии в форме слизи. Дервиш-слизь часто встречается в Стеклянной Пустыне, где она на большой скорости пересекают её пыльные дюны верхом на маленьких вихрях. Одно мы знаем наверняка: куда бы дервиш-слизи ни было нужно добраться, она поспешит. Опасности для слизевода: Дервиш-слизь может создать на ранчо полнейший хаос, если не соблюдать правила обращения с ней. Помимо того, что она часто разъезжает верхом на вихрях на большой скорости и собирает по пути предметы, чрезмерно взволнованная дервиш-слизь может вызывать гигантские ураганы, которые всасывают в себя и разбрасывают всё, что находится на их пути. Если ураган бушует на твоём ранчо, тебе мало что остаётся, кроме как приготовится к хаосу, который последует вскоре за этим! Плортономика: Дервиш-плорт – это фантастические источники чистой энергии, которая помогает придать турбинам и генераторам дополнительный толчок. Спрос на них отличается постоянством, так как в каждом дервиш-плорте постоянное число осей вращения, что само по себе любопытно. |-|Английский='Slimeology:' A dervish slime is a swirling, whirling bundle of energy in slimy form. Dervish slimes are commonly found in the Glass Desert, cruising across its dusty dunes at high speed atop little whirlwinds. One thing is for certain: wherever the dervish slime needs to go, it gets there in a hurry. Risks: Dervish slimes can cause total chaos on a ranch if not cared for properly. In addition to frequently riding atop whirlwinds at high speed and collecting objects along the way, a highly agitated dervish slime can produce giant cyclones of air that vacuum up and toss about anything they touch. When cyclones are roaring across your ranch there's little you can do other than brace for the chaos that will soon follow! Plortonomics: Dervish plorts are a fantastic source of clean energy that helps give turbines and generators an extra boost. They are in constant demand as curiously, there is a finite number of spins stored in every dervish plort. |Mosaic Slime=Русский='Слизеология:' Мозаичная Слизь получила своё название за множество блестящих стеклянных изразцов, которые покрывают всё её тело. Стекло обладает похожей аномалией, которая встречается в пустыне, что делает мозаичную слизь красивой, но довольно опасной. Опасности для слизевода: Мозаичная Слизь может быть очень опасной для неподготовленного хозяина ранчо. При дневном освещении стеклянные изразцы создают мерцание, которое привлекает к ним другую слизь. Неизвестно, почему слизь так себя ведёт, но передовые теории указывают, что «блестящие вещи – это невероятно круто». Что ещё опаснее, мозаичная слизь может вызывать вспышки вокруг себя: сверхжаркие солнечные аномалии, интенсивность которых повышается вплоть до момента заземления, после чего вспыхивает пожар. Вспышки можно потушить водой, но лучший способ уменьшить частоту их возникновения – гарантировать, что твоя мозаичная слизь хорошо накормлена и спокойна. Плортономика: Мозаичный плорт интересен для изучения структуры стекла в Стеклянной Пустыне. Что любопытно, пробы этого стекла начинают крошиться, если их вывезти с территории Далеко-Далёко, а сам мозаичный плорт остаётся не подвержен этому феномену. Изучение этого стекла почти наверняка связано с тем, что оно очень красивое, а не с тем, что оно может вызывать разрушительные солнечные аномалии. |-|Английский='Slimeology:' The mosaic slime gets its name from the glittering array of glass tiles that cover its body. This glass produces a similar anomaly found in the desert itself, making the mosaic slime beautiful, but quite dangerous. Risks: Mosaic slimes can be very dangerous for an unprepared rancher. Their glass tiles create a shimmering effect in daylight that attracts other slimes to them. It is unknown why slimes exhibit this behavior exactly, but leading theories indicate that 'sparkly things are super cool. Even more dangerous, the mosaic slime can produce glints in the space around them: ultra-hot solar anomalies that grow in intensity before drifting toward the ground and bursting into flames. Glints can be snuffed with a splash of water, but the best way to reduce their appearance is to ensure your mosaic slimes are well-fed and not agitated. Plortonomics: Mosaic plorts are desired for researching the glass structures within the Glass Desert. Samples of this glass turn brittle when taken from the Far, Far Range, yet interestingly, mosaic plorts seem unaffected by this phenomenon. Almost certainly, this glass is being studied because it's really pretty and not because it can cause devastating solar anomalies. |Tangle Slime=Русский='Слизеология:' Хоть слизь-вьюнок может и показаться невинной благодаря широчайшей улыбке и яркому цветку на голове, на самом деле она грозный хищник с хорошим аппетитом к вкусненькому мясцу. Слизь-Вьюнок получила своё название за извивающиеся побеги, которые она может пускать, чтобы хватать предметы из окружения. Неизвестно, почему слизь-вьюнок стала таким грозным хищником на бесплодных просторах Стеклянной Пустыни. Впрочем, если однажды эта земля походила на сочный зелёный оазис, возможно, слизь-вьюнок развивалась в совсем иной среде, отличной от той, в которой её можно встретить сегодня. Опасности для слизевода: Слизь-вьюнок может вызвать на ферме много проблем, если её постоянно не кормить. Помимо того, что слизь-вьюнок запускает свои побеги под землю, чтобы украсть еду и плорт из загонов, цветы на её голове могут выделять токсичную пыльцу, которая вызывает у другой слизи приступы чихания. Когда слизь чихает от этой пыльцы, уровень их тревожности стремительно повышается, что вызывает больше взрывов со стороны бум-слизи, иголок со стороны кристальной слизи, а также общее беспокойство. Плортономика: Несмотря на проблемную природу породившей их слизи, вьюнок-плорт обладает невероятно благотворными агрокультурными свойствами. Удобрения и стимуляторы роста, производимые из вьюнок-плорта, используются на фермах по всей Земле для повышения урожайности. Поговаривают, что необычно высокое содержание питательных свойств во вьюнок-плорте, которые способствуют росту овощей на Земле, связано с невероятным аппетитом вьюнок-слизи к цыплятам. Но это настолько жутко, что давайте просто это проигнорируем. |-|Английский='Slimeology:' Though the tangle slime may look innocent with its wide smile and colorful flower atop its head, it's actually a fearsome predator with a big appetite for tasty meat. The tangle slime earned its name from \the twisting vines that it can produce to grab things in the environment. It's unknown what caused the tangle slime to become such a fearsome predator in the barren wastes of the Glass Desert. However, if the land once resembled the lush greenery of the oases within, perhaps the tangle slime evolved in a much different environment than what you see today. Risks: The tangle slime can be a handful on the ranch if they're not well-fed at all times. Not only can tangle slimes tunnel their vines underground to snatch food and plorts from outside of their corrals, but the flowers on their head can produce a noxious pollen cloud that causes other slimes to go into sneezing fits. When slimes sneeze from the pollen their agitation rapidly increases, causing more boom slime explosions, crystal slime spikes, and all around jumpiness. Plortonomics: Despite the troublesome nature of the slimes that create them, tangle plorts have incredibly beneficial agricultural applications. Fertilizers and growth formulas made from tangle plorts are used by farms all across Earth to greatly enhance crop production. It's speculated that the unusually high nutrient count found within tangle plorts that now grow Earth's vegetables results from the tangle slime's incredible appetite for chickens, but that's super gruesome so let's just ignore that. |Fire Slime=Русский='Слизеология:' Огненная Слизь – это редкий вид слизи, который живёт на кучке пепла. Огненная слизь ест практически любую еду, но предварительно её испепеляет. Единственный способ покормить огненную слизь – это использовать мусоросжигатель с обновлением «поддон для пепла». Огненной Слизи нужен пепел для выживания, и она быстро потухнет, если её слишком надолго оставить на любой другой поверхности. Когда держишь огненную слизь в поддоне для пепла, просто сжигай еду для производства пепла и заполняй им поддон. Опасности для слизевода: Природа огненной слизи такова, что она не друг другой слизи: огненный обжиг их попросту отбрасывает. Помимо этого, огненную слизь и её плорт надо держать в поддоне для пепла под мусоросжигателем, иначе они вскоре потухнут. Если тебе необходимо вступить в непосредственный контакт с огненной слизью, пара капель воды уймёт её пыл на короткое время. Плортономика: Огненный плорт используется в развивающихся странах на Земле для поддержания огня в печах и каминах. Благодаря огненному плорту миллионы людей могут обогреть руки и согреть пищу. В противном случае эта роскошь была бы для них недоступна. Хозяину ранчо не разбогатеть, продавая огненный плорт, да и связываться с ним дело опасное. Но стоит помнить, что продажа каждого из них помогает нуждающимся. И сегодня, и в будущем незначительные благородные поступки каждого из нас помогут человечеству двигаться вперёд. Это останется неизменным. |-|Английский='Slimeology:' Fire slimes are a rare breed of slime that lives on ash. Fire slimes will eat just about any food, but not without it being burned into ash first. The only way to feed a fire slime is to use an incinerator with an ash trough upgrade. Fire slimes need ash to survive and will quickly snuff out if left on any other surface for too long. When keeping fire slimes in an ash trough, simply burn any food item to produce some ash and fill the trough. Risks: A fire slime's naturally burning state makes them bad companions for other slimes as their fiery touch will send a slime flying. Additionally, fire slimes and their plorts need to be kept in an ash trough under an incinerator or they'll quickly snuff out. If you need to deal with fire slimes directly, a splash of fresh water will put out their fires for a short while. Plortonomics: Fire plorts are used in the developing world on Earth to keep stoves and fireplaces burning. Thanks to fire plorts, warm hands and hot food is a possibility for millions of people who otherwise would not have access to such luxuries. A rancher won't get rich selling fire plorts, and certainly managing them can be a dangerous endeavour, but they should know that the sale of each helps those in need. Now and far into the future, the little noble actions of every individual help us move forward as a people. That much will never change. |Saber Slime=Русский='Слизеология:' Несмотря на то, что саблезубая слизь считалась уже давно вымершей, она живёт в Дебрях посредством ларго. Саблезубая слизь считается одной из беспощаднейших хищников Желeйского периода Далеко-Далёко - времени, когда гигантская слизь бродила по планете. Хоть саблезубая слизь и является плотоядной, в Дебрях её ларго имеет странное обыкновение смешивать воедино редкий фрукт кукадобу, хворост, грязь и слизь, что со временем становится твердым, как камень. И только щелкукакунчики - специальные щипцы, разработанные Ogden, - способны расколоть их. Опасности для слизевода: Большинство саблезубых ларго в Дебрях – одичавшие и ищут возможности укусить всё, что увидят. Для слизи они невероятно шустры и способны на мощные прыжки, которые позволяют им отталкиваться от поверхностей, чтобы атаковать жертву. Если ты столкнёшься со стаей саблезубых ларго, следи за тем, чтобы они тебя не окружили! Плортономика: Саблезубый плорт собирается из-за своей исторической ценности, открывающей окно в доисторическое прошлое Далеко-Далёко. Некоторые слизеологи пытались получить ДНК слизи из её плортов с целью возродить настоящую саблезубую слизь, но все их попытки были тщетны. И, честно сказать, возможно, оно и к лучшему, потому что, как только это произойдёт, какой-нибудь очаровательный миллионер задумается создать парк отдыха, чтобы показывать их в неволе, и тогда... |-|Английский='Slimeology:' Though believed to be long extinct, the saber slime lives on through the largo slimes in The Wilds. Saber slimes were believed to be one of the fiercest predators during the Jellassic Period of the Far, Far Range, a time when gigantic slimes roamed the planet. Though saber slimes are carnivores, the largos in The Wilds display a curious habit of bundling the rare kookadoba fruit into bundles of sticks, mud, and slime that become rock-hard in time. Only Ogden's specially engineered kookacrackers are capable of breaking them. Risks: Most saber slime largos found in The Wilds are feral, looking to take a bite out of whatever they see. They're also incredibly agile for slimes, capable of powerful jumps that allow them to bound off other surfaces before targeting their prey. If you encounter a horde of feral saber slime largos, watch your back so you don't get flanked! Plortonomics: Saber plorts are collected for their historical value, offering a window into the primitive past of the Far, Far Range. Some slime scientists have tried to extract the slime DNA from these plorts in order to recreate a true saber slime, but all have failed. And honestly, that's probably for the better, because as soon as that happens some charming billionaire would be talking about making a whole theme park to view them in captivity and then... |Quicksilver Slime= |Gordo Slime=Русский='Слизеология:' Гордо - это редкое явление, имеющее место быть, если собирается вместе нескольких особей слизи одного вида. В результате вся эта слизь будто сливается в значительно большую слизь, которая, по-видимому, не способна сдвинуться с места. Гордо будет есть, пока не взорвётся, из-за чего снова разделится на несколько особей, а также обнаружит объект, который заставил гордо сформироваться. Опасности для слизевода: Гордо не представляют никакой опасности для слизевода, они могут только создавать неудобство тем, что прячут нечто, что может быть нужно слизеводу. Так что если видите гордо, накормите его! Плортономика: Сами по себе Гордо не производят плорт, зато его вырабатывает произведённая ими после взрыва слизь, как и любая обычная. |-|Английский='Slimeology:' Gordo slimes are a rare phenomenon that occurs when multiple slimes of the same type congregate. The result is that the slimes seem to merge together into a much larger slime that is seemingly incapable of movement. A gordo will eat until it bursts, causing all the slimes to separate once more, as well as revealing whatever object it was that caused the gordo to form in the first place. Risks: Gordos pose no real risk to ranchers, they can only sometimes be a nuisance in that they are hiding something a rancher might need. So if you see a gordo, feed it! Plortonomics: Gordos produce no plorts on their own, however the slimes they produce after bursting do like any normal slime. |Tarr Slime=Русский='Слизеология:' Варр образуется, когда ларго съедает плорт, отличный от тех, что сам производит. Происходит жуткая трансформация, которая превращает слизь в гудрон, увитый спектром цветов и обладающий неуёмным аппетитом. Варр стремится только поглощать и копироваться. Единственным способом остановить варра, помимо испепеления или выбрасывания его в море слизи, является свежая вода. Одиночные брызги пресекут появление нового варра, а повторные уничтожат его совсем. В качестве альтернативного решения многие слизеводы рекомендуют бежать, размахивая руками и визжа. Опасности для слизевода: Варры являются единственной серьёзной угрозой для хозяев ранчо. Варр будет выискивать слизь, чтобы съесть её и копировать себя, но также будет проглатывать кур, посадки будут сгнивать в его близости, а он будет пожирать даже слизеводов! Помните: пастьба ларго может быть очень прибыльным занятием, но один беспризорный плорт - и вы окажетесь рядом с разрушительной вспышкой варров. Плортономика: Варр не производит плорта - только больше варров. А потом ещё больше варров. |-|Английский='Slimeology:' The tarr are formed when a largo eats a plort unlike the ones it produces. A terrible transformation occurs that turns the slime into a sludge filled with a swirling, prismatic array of colors and a relentless appetite. The tarr seek only to consume and replicate. The only way to stop a tarr outside of incinerating it or throwing it into the slime sea is with fresh water. One splash will stop a tarr from spawning new tarr, and repeated splashes will destroy it entirely. Alternatively many ranchers recommend running away with their arms waving, and screaming. Risks: The tarr are the single biggest threat to ranchers. The tarr will seek out slimes to consume and replicate themselves, but will also devour chickens, rot crops in their proximity, and even devour ranchers! Remember: ranching largos may be highly profitable, but one stray plort and you could wind up with a devastating tarr outbreak. Plortonomics: The tarr produce no plorts, only more tarr. And then more tarr still. |Prickle Pear=Русский='На ранчо:' Вложите грушу-колючку в садовый приёмник, и вырастите своё собственное большое колючегрушевое дерево. Этого дерева хватит на несколько сборов урожая. Груша-Колючка так же сурова, как и сама Стеклянная Пустыня: из-за её толстой, жёсткой кожицы, покрытой острыми шипами, этот фрукт определённо на любителя. Но те, кто (осторожно) приложат усилия, смогут познать один из самых сладких фруктов в известной вселенной. |-|Английский='On the ranch:' Deposit a prickle pear into a garden's depositor and you'll grow a large prickle pear tree of your very own. This tree will last for several harvests. Prickle pears are as tough as the Glass Desert itself: having a thick, leathery skin and covered in sharp barbs, they're an 'acquired taste' to be sure. But those that put forth the (cautious) effort will find one of the sweetest fruits in the known universe hiding within. |Silver Parsnip=Русский='На ранчо:' Вложите пастернак серебристый в садовый приёмник, и получите свой собственный богатый урожай. Этой посадки хватит на несколько сборов урожая. Несмотря на слегка металлическое послевкусие, его мерцающий корнеплод заслуженно считается гурманами со всей галактики деликатесом. Обычно на Далеко-Далёко слизеводы едят его по праздникам, чтобы привлечь удачу в наступающем году. |-|Английский='On the ranch:' Deposit a silver parsnip into a garden's depositor and you'll have a large silver parsnip crop of your very own. This crop will last for several harvests. Despite their slightly metallic aftertaste, these shimmering root veggies are considered a delicacy by gourmands across the galaxy. On the Far, Far Range, ranchers often eat them during the holidays, to bring good fortune in the coming year. |Gilded Ginger=Русский='На ранчо:' Любопытно, что позолоченный имбирь не может быть выращен в огороде, поскольку его необычные биологические свойства не позволяют этого. Однако, возможно, его можно использовать иначе... Позолоченный имбирь называют Священным Граалем среди овощей, и его можно встретить очень редко в Стеклянной Пустыне. Это единственная известная пища, которую ест Золотая Слизь, и те немногие, кто находил его, утверждают, что удачливый слизевод, который воспользуется им, будет очень богато вознаграждён. |-|Английский='On the ranch:' Curiously, gilded ginger cannot be replicated in a garden as its unusual biological properties prohibit it. However, there is perhaps another use for it... Said to be the holy grail of veggies, gilded ginger can very rarely be found growing in the Glass Desert. It is the only known food that a gold slime will eat, and the few that have seen it claim that doing so will greatly reward the lucky rancher. |The Dry Reef=Русский=Окружение ранчо известно как Сухой Риф - засушливая, открытая всем ветрам земля в серовато-коричневых скалах и каменных утёсах, вырезаемых ветрами тысячелетиями. Сухой Риф в основном служит домом для розовой, полосатой и каменной слизи, хотя и фосфорная выбирается из своих укрытий с заходом солнца. Климат Сухого Рифа не изобилует какими-либо особыми ресурсами, зато массы моркови, фрунатов и кур-кур повсюду, как и некоторые менее распространённые ресурсы, если знать, где искать. |-|Английский=The environment surrounding the ranch is known as the Dry Reef and is an arid, wind-swept land covered in dusty crags and rocky cliffs shaped by the wind over the millennia. The Dry Reef is primarily home to pink, tabby, and rock slimes though phosphor slimes will also come out of hiding when the sun sets. The Dry Reef's climate doesn't make for an abundance of any particular resource, but plenty of carrots, pogofruit, and hen hens are everywhere, as well as some less common resources if you know where to look. |The Moss Blanket=Русский=Мшистый Покров - это остров, покрытый толстым слоем мха, где флора произрастает всюду во всей своей дикой натуре, колоссальными спутанными узлами. Высокие стены скал, окружающие остров, и великолепный балдахин, созданный деревьями, дают туману с моря просочиться внутрь и заключают его здесь, образуя тем самым уникальный, полностью противоположный засушливой территории вокруг, климат. Для слизи, в основном населяющей Мшистый Покров, эти джунглеобразные условия идеальны: полосатая и бум-слизь с азартом охотятся на своих жертв из зарослей, в цветниках млеет медовая слизь, поедая бесчисленные излишки фруктов, что можно найти здесь на каждом шагу. |-|Английский=The Moss Blanket is an island covered in a thick layer of moss where flora grows wild in great, tangling knots at every turn. The high walls of the cliffs surrounding the island and its great canopy of trees allow for sea mists to pass in and become trapped, creating a unique climate within the otherwise arid range. The slimes primarily found within the Moss Blanket find its jungle-like conditions perfect: tabby and boom slimes hunt their prey through the thickets with abandon, and honey slimes lounge in the flower beds, eating the great abundance of fruit that can be found at every turn. |The Indigo Quarry=Русский=Карьер Индиго – это извилистая сеть пещер и утёсов, испещрённых насыщенного пурпурного цвета полосами из-за редких минералов в породе. Когда-то здесь был проект по разработке месторождения, но он обанкротился после того, как стало известно, что добываемая здесь редкая руда быстро разрушается в атмосфере, отличающейся от атмосферы Далеко-Далёко. Позже выяснилось, что использовать эти металлы помогает плорт каменной слизи. Каким-то образом каменный плорт сохраняет минералы в толще металлов - процесс, ускользающий от понимания даже для самых престижных учёных умов. Карьер Индиго является естественным домом каменной слизи и более неуловимой рад-слизи, а здешняя богатая минералами почва превращает Карьер в прекрасное место для сбора самых диких овощей. |-|Английский=The Indigo Quarry is a winding network of caves and cliffs, striated with deep purple hues from the rare minerals found within it. It was once the site of a mining project but went bust after the discovery that the rare ores it produces quickly break down in atmospheres other than that of the Far, Far Range. It was later discovered that the means to harness these metals was via rock slime plorts. Somehow, rock slime plorts preserve the minerals within, a process that eludes even the most prestigious slime scientists. The Indigo Quarry is a natural home for rock slimes and the more elusive rad slime, and its naturally mineral-rich soil make it a great place to harvest most wild veggies. |The Ancient Ruins=Русский=Скрытые за обширным горным массивом Древние Руины представляют собой одно из наименее известных необычных сооружений на Далёко. Их происхождение остаётся загадкой, как и странные события, которые там имеют место. Являясь домом и квантовой слизи, которая, похоже, отражает многие альтернативные реальности своего существования, и деревьев фазового лимона, которые надолго не задерживаются в одном месте или времени, Древние Руины не поддаются логике и не соответствуют ожиданиям. Только одна вещь наверняка есть в Древних Руинах: в её самых глубоких комнатах находится величайшая тайна. |-|Английский=Hidden behind a vast mountain range, the Ancient Ruins stand as one of the few known unnatural structures on the Far, Far Range. Their origin remains a mystery, as do the strange occurences that happen within. Home to quantum slimes that seem to express many other possible realities of their being, and phase lemon trees that do not remain in one time or place for very long, the Ancient Ruins defy logic and expectation. Only one thing is certain in the Ancient Ruins: within its deepest chambers lies its greatest secret. |The Glass Desert=Русский=Стеклянная Пустыня – это по большей части неисследованная территория на Далеко-Далёко, находящаяся так далеко от ранчо, что добраться до неё можно только с помощью телепортации. Стеклянная Пустыня получила своё название за монолитные структуры стекла, которые усеивают её поверхность. Эти стеклянные структуры, напоминающие призматические, застывшие языки пламени, должно быть, появились во время сильнейшей солнечной вспышки, которая опалила землю и переплавила песок и камни в стекло. Эти стеклянные структуры также считаются катализатором опасных солнечных аномалий, которые регулярно случаются в Стеклянной Пустыне: огненные смерчи, вырывающиеся из-под земли, как будто напряженная жара пытается вырваться наружу. Но природа бесплодной, безжалостной, иногда жестокой пустыни скрывает секрет: где-то в глубине таится память о том, что здесь когда-то было, и способ восстановить часть этой памяти. |-|Английский=The Glass Desert is mostly uncharted territory within the Far, Far Range, located so far beyond the ranch it is only accessible via teleportation. The Glass Desert gets its name from the monolithic glass structures that dot its landscape. Resembling prismatic, frozen flames, these glass structures are believed to have been created during a violent solar event, scorching the land and heating sand and stone into glass. These glass structures are also believed to be the catalyst for the dangerous solar anomalies that regularly occur in the Glass Desert: firestorms that burst from the ground, as if intense heat is desperate to escape the ground below. But the desert's barren, unforgiving, sometimes violent environment hides a secret: somewhere deep within it lies a memory of what once was, and a means of restoring parts of that memory. |The Wilds=Русский=Дебри – это древняя неисследованная группа островов, на которых обитают огромные количества одичавшей слизи. Вся эта слизь – ларго-потомки саблезубой слизи, одной из старейших нам известных видов слизи. Ogden Ortiz однажды исследовал Дебри и обнаружил редкий фрукт кукадобу, растущий там. С тех пор даёт опасное задание собрать этих фруктов любому, кто готов пойти на риск. |-|Английский=The Wilds are an ancient, untamed collection of islands that are home to an enormous population of feral slimes. All of these slimes are largo desecendants of saber slimes, one of the oldest known species of slimes. Ogden Ortiz once explored The Wilds and discovered the rare kookadoba fruit growing within. Since then he has contracted out the dangerous task of collecting these fruits to anyone willing to take on the risk. |The Nimble Valley= |Pond=Русский=Пруд служит источником пресной воды на ранчо, которую вы можете использовать для полива огородов, чтобы успокоить слизь в загоне, уничтожить варра или предоставить слизи-лужице место обитания. Пруд медленно опустошается, если из него вакать воду или её будет пить слизь-лужица, но со временем он медленно наполняется снова. Лишнюю воду из вакпака можно вылить в пруд, или он может мгновенно наполниться во время дождя. |-|Английский=A pond gives you a source of fresh water on the ranch that you can use for watering gardens, calming slimes in a corral, defeating tarr, or giving your puddle slimes a place to hang out. A pond will be slowly consumed if vac'd up or drunk up by puddle slimes, but will also slowly refill over time. You can transfer unused water from your vacpack to a pond, and they will refill immediately when it rains. |Silo=Русский=Силос позволяет хозяевам ранчо аккуратно хранить плорт и ресурсы в удобном и компактном устройстве. Просто выстрелите в доступный силосный порт, чтобы заполнить его, или вакайте, чтобы забрать из него предметы. Помните: опрятное ранчо - счастливое ранчо! |-|Английский=A silo lets a rancher neatly store plorts and resources in a handy, compact unit. Simply shoot into an available silo port to fill it, or vac it to retrieve the items within. Remember, a clean ranch is a happy ranch! }}